


The Strings of Fate

by SeungSeung_cherries



Category: 2Seung Victon, SeungSeung Couple, victon
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluffy, M/M, Sad, Vision Blocked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungSeung_cherries/pseuds/SeungSeung_cherries
Summary: Seung Sik losing his own self as his brother death and only mistaken Seung Woo, the stranger, as his brother.Seung Woo in another way, having a first sight love of the fragile male.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 20





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, First time writing here ^^  
> This story is originally on Wattpad with the same Characters and Tittle.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hyung!" Seung Woo stopped abruptly as a hand gripped his arms tightly. He looked at his side to find a cute unfamiliar face looking at him.

"Where have you been? I'm waiting for you all day!" The cute male said. Looking at him with his brightest smiles.

"I-I.." Seung Woo really confused. What's this man talking about? He's just about to going home after work and this happened. He's totally confused by now.

"Let's go home!" The cute male wrapped his hands on Seung Woo arms and pulling him to another direction.

"Uh, wait. I think you're wrong person." Seung Woo said as his body moving in auto-pilot.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting for you all day. You're promised me to not going home late! You don't even bring my birthday present!" The cute male pouted, looking at Seung Woo empty hand. Seung Woo gulped.

"I- "

"It's okay, hyung. Atleast you are here, i don't need the present. Let's go." The cute male controlled his movement as Seung Woo hardly to release himself.

"W-Wait! I- "

"Yah, Seung Sik. He's not your brother!" A shorter male rescuing him from the cute male, making the grip on his arms falters. The cute male, Seung Sik, looked confused as he looking at the other male who released Seung Woo from his grip.

"What are you talking about, Chan-ah. Don't you see, he's my hyung, Seung Ryul hyung!" He said with angry tone and trying to take Seung Woo hands. The shorter male, Chan, blocking him.

"No, He's not Seung Ryul hyung. Let's go home." Chan trying to took Seung Sik hands but he pushed it away.

"Hyung, Chan-ah is talking nonsense." Seung Sik pouted at him. Seung Woo felt weird on his stomach. He didn't know why, but the other action is making his heart pounding. He's so cute.

"I'm so sorry about my friend. He's losing his brother lately, that's why he wronged you as his brother." Chan explained. Seung Woo felt his heart clenched at the explanation.

"I-It's okay." Seung Woo gives the other smile.

"Let's go home, Sik-ah." Chan pulling him away from Seung Woo. The cute male trying to release himself from his friend grip and take a look on Seung Woo for help. Seung Woo frozen on his feet, didn't know what to do. The cute male keep on looking back at him to calling him, but Seung Woo could do is just staring at them untill they disappeared.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Another days passed after that day and Seung Woo still wondered if the cute male is doing alright right now. Losing someone you love is must be a big hit. Seung Woo felt a goosebumps as he walking on the same street. He stopped his track as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ahjussi, Did you see my hyung?" Seung Woo looking at the voice direction. His eyes getting bigger as the male being pushed hardly by the stranger. He running hurriedly and took a grip on the other before his body fall.

"Yah, are you okay?" Seung Woo helping the other to stands. Seung Woo spat at the stranger for being rude, making them leaving hurriedly in horror.

"Hyung, where have you been? Why aren't you going back home? I'm scared." Seung Sik sobbing as he's hugging him tightly.

Seung Woo heart clenched to the images infront of him. He looks so broken, hurt and engulfed in sorrow. Seung Woo hands betraying his mind as he start hugging the fragile frame. He caressed the other back without a single words. Seung Sik keep on crying and keep asking him why he didn't come back home. He could see Chan running toward them. He breathlessly said that Seung Sik was running away from home as he stand beside them.

"I- hyung must go for work. Don't wait for me and stay at home. It's cold outside." Seung Woo didn't know why he's lying. He could see Chan looking at him in surprised face, even he himself is surprised as well.

"What are yo-" 

"I don't want to wait at home. They keep saying you wouldn't come back!" Seung Sik hugging him tightly as he keep bursting into tears.

"Hyung, please don't leave me alone." Seung Woo bites his bottom lips at Seung Sik pleaded.

He hate to see him like this. He didn't know who's this man at the top, but he's already take his heart to the fullest. His fragile state making Seung Woo want to protect him more. Seung Sik come to him. There's must be a reason of this. If this is a fate. He want to protect this fate.

"Kang Seung Sik let's stop this." Chan let out an annoyed sigh. He pushed away Seung Woo from Seung Sik and gripped the cute male shoulder. 

"STOP BEING SO ANNOYED. HE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" Chan yelled as he shaking Seung Sik body.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Seung Sik insisted.

"YOUR BROTHER IS FUCKING DEAD!" Chan screamed.

Seungsik froze on his feet. Seung Woo could see Seung Sik blood leaving his body as he looked so pale suddenly. He fall to the ground and bursting out into a tears. He's closed his face with his hands as he's still sobbing, calling for his hyung. Seung Woo sitting on his knee and hugging the broken male. All he can do is saying the comforting words, but it's not really helping because Seung Sik finally losing his conscious.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sad..  
Why i'm writing an angsty story ? Lol  
I heard to Nostalgic Night and this story came out on my mind...  
I hope you like it ❤


	2. The Start

Seung Sik waking up, startled. He looks around to welcomed by everything in white. Need a minutes to realize that he was in the hospital. There's no one on the room and he's feels scared. He pull out the IV line and jumped out from the bed, ignoring the blood running out from his hands. He walking out from the room in rush. He's so scared. He keep walking not really look where he's going when a hands grip his arms, making him turned back.

"Where are you going?!" A familiar face looking at him. He said breathlessly, looked like he's already running.

"OMG your hands is bleeding. Let's get back to your room." He grab Seung Sik not bleeding hands and was about to lead them back to the room, but Seung Sik feet froze on his place, making the tall man looking back at him questioningly. Seung Sik hug him tightly. He's still there. Seung Ryul hyung is still alive.

"I though you were really gone." Seung Sik sobbing. 

"Please don't leave me, hyung." He hug the tall man tightly, not want to let him go even for an inch. His hyung didn't replying, instead he just standing silently without any words.

"What is he doing here?" Chan voice suddenly appeared.

"I think he's scared because we left him alone on his room." He could heard his hyung replying. The tall man broke the hug and smiling sweetly at him.

"Let's go back to your room. Your hands need to taking care first." He said. A gasp come from Chan lips as he realize Seung Sik hands was bleeding.

"OH MY GOD!" He said and rushed to call the nurse.

His hyung locked their hand and leading them back to his room. Seung Sik tailing the man without any words. He just keep on looking at his hyung face. Really happy and weird at the fact that his hyung is still alive. But, why people keep talking he's dead when he's standing beside Seung Sik right now.

Soon as they on his room, His hyung gently helping him to climb to his bed and the nurse came not long after it. The nurse cleaning the blood from his hand and start to placing the needle on his left hands. Seung Sik felt numb eventhought the needle piercing his skin. He didn't know but he felt something is missing. He looked at his hyung and he's smiling at him. Why it's felt so right and not right at the same time?

"Please don't move your hands too much or the blood will come up to the IV line." The nurse warned before he takes his leave.

"How was your feeling, Sik-ah?" Chan words making Seung Sik snapped from his thought.

"I'm okay, Chan-ah." He said with a small smile. But Seung Sik all attention is to his dearly hyung who just standing on the side of the room, looking at him.

"Where have you been, Ryulie-hyung. Why didn't you comeback home for these past days? I almost crazy thinking that you are really die." Seung Sik said as the tears dropping down.

"I- uh.." The tall man stuttered.

"Sik-ah.." Chan called him as he looking at him with worried face.

"Let's talk later you need to rest." He said as he ordered Seung Sik to laying down on his bed.

"C-Chan is right. You need to rest okay." His hyung is finally coming closer and trying to helping him to laying down. 

"You wouldn't go again. Don't you?" Seung Sik scared his hyung may gone when he open his eyes again later.

"I wouldn't. Don't you trust me?" His hyung said.

Seung Sik obeyed to his hyung words, like a good puppy. He laying down to his bed. He'll trust to his hying words. He want to believe it that this is not a dream. Seung Ryul hyung is still alive and he wouldn't go anywhere.

He felt a hand caressed his head and Seung Sik feel sleepy and protected at the sudden calming touch. His eyelid became so heavy and soon a darkness welcoming him.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seung Woo letting out the breath he didn't know he hold it. He looking at the sleeping man face. 

"Shit. He still recognizing you as his brother." Chan suddenly hissed.

"Lower your voice. You'll waking him up." Seung Woo said as he still caressed the male hair. His hair is so fluffy on his fingers and Seung Woo couldn't resist to touching it again and again.

"I think it's time for you to leave. I don't want you to step in into this problem." Chan ordered.

"He'll trashed around if I go." Seung Woo didn't know why he'd said that. This is totally not his business. Hell, he didn't know who they are at the first place. It was a good chance to leave. He could just leave. But, something inside his heart and from the back on his head said he don't want to leaves. He want to stay by Seung Sik side. Protect him. Telling him that he was there for him. But how?

"I'll stay." Seung Woo said.

"You don't have to. This is not your problem!" Chan yelled, making Seung Sik a bit jumpy but still sleeping.

"Can't you lowering your fucking voice? He's sleeping." Seung Woo said in lower voice but with a harsh tone. Chan rolling his eyes.

"Let's talk outside." He said and went out from the room. Seung Woo sighed and following the shorter male. They went to the chair next to the vending machine near from Seung Sik room. They sat side by side.

"What you gonna do now?" Chan broke the silent first.

"You saw the situation by your own eyes. We don't know untill when he'll recognize you as his brother. What if it's takes a years or maybe it's turn out forever?" Seung Woo silented at Chan words. He's right. Totally right.

"Just let him take the reality." Chan said. Seung Woo heart aches at the thought.

"I c-can't.. Seeing him so broken like that making my heart hurts." Seung Woo said.

"I know, you must be take a pity on him. But it'll be good for him to comeback to his sense as soon as possible." Chan said massaging his forehead.

"I'm not pitying on him!" Seung Woo declined, a little bit stern that he could see Chan startled face.

"I- I just don't know. I think it's something else, but it's totally not that. I'm not pitying on him." Seung Woo clarify.

"I can't leaving him. Not in the state like this." Seung Woo continues.

"I want to help him." He looked at Chan who looked at him with his glassy eyes.

"Are you sure? Maybe you couldn't be out from this problem after you stepped in." Chan said.

"I'm one hundred millions times sure." Seung Woo answers making Chan broke into tears.

"I just want my best friend came back." Chan sobbing.

"He'll. He just need time." Seung Woo reasurred the already crying male. They silented as Chan still sobbing on his side. 

"But I need your help, Chan." Seung Woo said, making the other looking at him questioningly. Still with his teary eyes.

"Tell me all about Seung Sik and his hyung."

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

It's always hard on the start, but when you keep trying it would be much more easy ❤

A new chapter updates ❤


	3. The Kangs

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seung Sik and Seung Ryul is the only Siblings in their family. They supposed to be a happy family, but they parents divorces when Seung Sik turned five and Seung Ryul turned Eight. The family split into two as their mom takes Seung Ryul and his dad takes Seung Sik with him. 

Seung Sik is just a kids when his dad hit him with a soju bottle everytime he got angry. He's always locked his room everytime his dad comeback home in a drunk state. Scared to be beaten. It's even continues until he's seventeen and turned out to be a high schooler. Seung Sik become a quiet kid in his school and Chan is the only one sticking with him since toddler.

One day, Seung Sik got beaten again by his father because he's lose at the gambling. He though he would die that time because he's hurt so bad and losing his conscious, but when he's opened his eyes, He's at different place and Seung Ryul was there. He's looked more mature since he was on his twenty's now.

He's crying and asked why Seung Sik never called for his help. Seung Sik silented, never thought that his brother still care for him that much all this time.

Seung Ryul told him that their mom got married and leave him to stay with his new family abroad. Seung Ryul living by himself and trying to contact him, but get no responds since they moved from their old house. He keep trying, untill he got Chan number and He's so surprised to hear that Seung Sik got abused a lot. Yesterday he got their address and He was come in the right moment and stopped his dad. Screaming his lungs out to stop abusing his little brother.

Since that day, Seung Sik moved out and living at Seung Ryul place. The older got a part time jobs to fullfilling their life expenses. Seung Sik trying to help by got a part time job, but Seung Ryul got angry, saying that he's should focus on his school. So Seung Sik obeyed. He'll obeyed whatever his hyung said because it's just the way to show his thankfullness to his dearly brother.

Seung Sik got his first part time job not long after he's graduated from high school and Seung Ryul got his first job as an employee in the same year. Their life getting better since that time.

They always together years by years. Protecting each other and showering each other with love, Eventhough when Seung Ryul got a boyfriend, Seung Sik supported them fullheartedly.

Kang Seung Ryul is not just a brother for Seung Sik, he's his protector, his life savior, his support, his everything.

Untill that day, on the day that Seung Sik turned to be twenty five, the day when Seung Ryul car losing his balance and being hit by another car that separate them for forever. Seung Sik world crumbling down after hearing the news. Losing his loved ones. Losing himself.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

An update with a slight of Kangs Family past. It's not a good one tho huhu  
They parents is so bad! Huhu


	4. Wave of Confuses

It was breakfast time and Seung Woo were helping Seung Sik to eat his food and take the medicines. Seung Woo taking care of the younger with a warm smile eventhough his mind wandering at Chan story-telling about Seung Sik life. It's not a good story, that makes He really want to cry and hug the younger tightly.

"Can we go home? I don't like being here." Seung Sik voice interrupted his thought. Seung Woo look at him with a warm smile.

"Not untill you're good enough." Seung Woo decline.

"But I'm good now." Seung Sik insisted.

"With that pale face of yours? No No. Take your medicines." Seung Woo ignored and handed him the medicines. He chuckled as he could see the younger pouted but still obeyed to take his medicine.

"S-Sikkie.." The nickname slipped from his lips and it's felt weirdly good on his tongue. The younger humming as his responds. Seung Woo scratching his neck nervously.

"H-Hyung, have a work to do today. Is it okay if I go?" Seung Woo lied. Actually he has a plan with Chan today. Seung Sik stopped whatever he's doing and looked at him.

"Why you look at me like that? I'll be back after work. You don't want me to go?" Seung Woo chuckled.

"You'll stay if I say don't?" Seung Sik asked with serious face as he looking at the medicines in his hand, making Seung Woo gulping his saliva. 

"Umm.. If you say so, then yes, I wouldn't go." Seung Woo said. Seung Sik silented for a moment.

"You'll come back, right?" He looked at Seung Woo.

"I will." Seung Woo said without even think twice.

"Then it's okay." Seung Sik said softly.

"Really?" Seung Woo still feeling unsure.

"Yeah." Seung Sik said.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seung Woo sighing as he's finally on his apartement. He leaned on the couch for a moment to clear his mind. Thankfully that he's the owner of the startup company he was built with his bestfriend, Sejun. So, it's not a big deal for him to even working from home.

He get up to start packing his clothes and belongings. Helping the younger as his brother means he should moving to their house, since Seung Sik living with his brother. So, untill Seung Sik back to his self, Seung Woo would stay by his side, as his brother.

He didn't know why he really want to do this. Since he know he wouldn't ever can replace Seung Sik brother position for real. What will happen to him after Seung Sik self is back? Will he still able to get close to him? What if Seung Sik turn to be hate him after he realize Seung Woo is a stranger, not his brother. He's so eager to help the younger, but how? What should he do? Seung Woo let out a stressfull sigh as he zipping his bag, realize that he just a fucking big mouth.

He felt his phone vibrated on his pants. He pull out to checked it and Chan name appeared. He send the Kangs address and said he was already there. Seung Woo hurriedly took his bags and his car keys before went out from his apartements. He placing his bags and belonging to his car before drove himself to Kangs House.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"So, this is your.. Uh I mean Seung Ryul room and Seung Sik room is on the other side." Chan explains everything since he entered the house.

They travel here and there as Chan keep explained every detail of Kang brother house, the routine they do, some information for Seung Woo to takes a notes.

"What is Seung Ryul do as a job?" Seung Woo asked as he look around the room.

"He's the manager of Communication company." Chan explain.

"What about you?" Chan asked back.

"Actually, I built the startup company with my bestfriend. We did producing an ads for the television, etc. I'm the head of the operational division." Seung Woo explains as Chan nods his head.

"Did you smoke?" Chan suddenly asked and Seung Woo shakes his head.

"Good, because Ryulie hyung didn't smoke too." 

"You really know them a lot." Seung Woo amazed.

"I see them all these years, that's why I know." Chan said.

"Uh.. Anyway, is there any 'do and don't' ?" Seung Woo asked.

"I don't think he would notice anything since he's already mistaken you as his brother. Just don't spat, curse because Ryulie hyung never did that." Chan said, thinking deeply.

"Just stay away from the neighbours and cover your tattoos." Chan pointed at the visible tattoo on his neck line. Seung Woo touch the tattoo on his neck and nods, agreeing.

"Don't freaked out when Seung Sik hug you or maybe uh- kiss you because they are so close." 

"on the lips?!" Seung Woo totally shocked.

"No you pervert!" Chan spat at him and Seung Woo let out a relief sigh. He scared he would totally losing his mind if Seung Sik really did that.

"Listen. I'm glad that you want to help my bestfriend but if you try to take advantage of his weak state, i'll kill you by my own hands." Chan warned.

"Woah, calm down. Are you thinking about me that low?" Seung Woo protested. He could understand Chan must be scared because stranger would live with his bestfriend from now on.

"I'm not saying you should trust me, but I just want you to know that I don't have any interest to taking advantage or to hurting your bestfriend. I'm really want to help him eventhough i don't know how." Seung Woo let out a sigh as he explained.

"WE don't know how." Chan clarified.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm- actually i'm worried, i'm scared. Seung Sik has a hell past of life that's why he always stick with his brother and now his brother gone. I just don't want to lose him too." Chan voice wavering.

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him." Seung Woo said. Chan silented, looking at him.

"Actually, I'm curious." Chan said.

"About what?" Seung Woo asked as he took a frame from the bedside table. It's the picture of Seung Sik and his brother. They look so happy. Seung Sik looked so cute when smiling. 

"Did you perhaps likes my bestfriend?" Chan question making Seung Woo choked on his breath. He put back the frame above the bedside table.

"Uh- I- " Seung Woo flabbergasted. He don't know why but felt his cheeks burning and his heart beating rapidly at the sudden question.

"Nevermind. I think I already got the answer from your tomatoes face." Chan teased.

"What- Hey!" Seung Woo protested, but Chan just laughing at his reaction.

"Umm anyway.. W-When is Seung Sik birthday? He asked me something about his birthday gift, something like that before." Seung Woo asked, ignored Chan stare.

"it's on April 16th. And the date of his brother death." Chan informed.

"Shit." Seung Woo felt goosebumps at the information. It's about one month ago then.

"Don't do that infront Seung Sik." Chan suddenly said.

"What?" Seung Woo don't catch Chan words.

"Don't curse." Chan warned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Seung Woo said.

Another round of hours after unpacking his things and get a lot of information from Chan, Seung Woo going back to the hospital. It's past dinner, when Seung Woo opened Seung Sik room door and noticed that the doctor were checking on the younger. They bowed to each other as the doctor explain about Seung Sik condition.

"He's more stabile now. Just take a rest and he'll be good." The doctor said.

"So, I can go home?" Seung Sik asked with glittering eyes.

"Yes. You can go home tomorrow if you eat a lot and take your medicine." The doctor said with a warm smile. Seung Sik clapping happily at the information.

"I can't wait to go home, hyung." Seung Sik said happily, smiling brightly at Seung Woo who can't hold himself to not touching the younger fluffy hair.

"Now take a rest. I have something to say to your brother, okay." The doctor said and signing Seung Woo to following him. Seung Woo tailing the doctor questioningly.

"He's still recognize you as his brother, right?" The doctor said after they were outside the room.

"Yeah. He did." Seung Woo sighing.

"So, what you gonna do?" The doctor asked.

"Actually, i have no idea. I just will stay by his side untill he's okay?" Seung Woo said, unsure with his answer. But it was he gonna do. Stay by Seung Sik side.

The doctor nods his head, looking deeply in thought. 

"I think it's a good thing to calm Seung Sik for now. He trashed so much this past weeks. I never seen him this calm since he met you. So, I think it's a good sign to him to get healthier, but.." The doctor stopped his words and Seung Woo didn't know why he got nervous suddenly.

"But, we can't let this happen to him for forever, right? I mean, he should take the reality so he could continue his life. You should continue your life too, right?" The doctor words really hit Seung Woo as he felt his body start to feel cold.

"W-What should I do then?" Seung Woo asked.

"I'm not sure. I think just don't make him too stressed for now." The doctor said. Patted Seung Woo shoulder before take his leave.

Seung Woo didn't move from his place eventhought the doctor already leave. The doctor words keep replaying on his mind.

What should I do?

Han Seung Woo, you're fucked up.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
